Oh, the Joys of Bey Fics
by Arrowhead1996
Summary: A series of one-shots in response to a contest posted by Malluchan. Will eventually include humor, hurt/comfort, friendship, and many more.
1. A Peek at Someone Else's Mind

**Hello, Everyone! I know, I really shouldn't be doing this, starting another fic, but really, this is a special occasion! Majour Ortho, a hilariously brilliant Beyblade author has issued a contest and I decided to enter it! It gives me a chance to try writing for a specific genre, and let's me work off some steam when I can't think of anything for my other fics.**

**This story will be a series of one-shots in response to the contest that Majour sent out. This first fic is under the category, OC, since it features my OC, Sora. It is also something that I kind of warned Majour about in my review to her story, _Smiling Through a Monday_, which is also where she posted the guidelines for this contest. This is how I think that Sora would handle the craziness that happens in that fic.**

**I hope you all enjoy, and keep looking for more one-shots in various categories for the rest of the contest.**

**General Disclaimer for the whole fic: I do not own Beyblade Metal Saga. If you recognize anything/anyone from something other than my fics, I don't own it.**

* * *

Fic One

A Peek at Someone Else's Brain

Sora Otori was staring in complete disbelief at the scene before her. Tsubasa had contacted her two days ago and told her that he was currently living in America with Ryuga, Kyouya, Kenta, Yu, and a new friend of thiers who had briefly visited them and brought them home with her when she left. He had invited her to come visit them in their new home. He hadn't painted the most flattering picture of his life with his new friends, but Sora was used to her brother not always looking at the bright side. She was sure she would enjoy a visit, and had accepted his invitation. After all, if he like it enough to stick around, it couldn't be too terrible. She was starting to disagree with herself.

As soon as she arrived, she was assailed by a small flock of little dragons. She had to pull out her bey, Blizzard Swan, and blow them away with a tornado of ice and snow in order to get to the door. Then, once she finally got in the house, she had to plaster herself against the door to avoid getting run over by several small kids as they chased what looked like a cat. She tried to call out her brother's name, but she was once again forced to defend herself from a girl about her own age who began shouting at her.

"What are you doing here?!" the strange girl yelled. "How did you get past the dragons? Who are you?"

Sora held up her hands to show that she wasn't trying to be a threat. "My name is Sora Otori. My brother, Tsubasa, invited me to come visit him and this was the address that he gave me."

The other girl stared at her suspicously for a full five minutes without saying anything. Then, quick as lightning, the girl's face lit up in a huge smile. "It's great to meet you!" she said in an anoyingly perky voice. "Tsubasa has told me a LOT about you. However, he did not tell me that you were coming for a visit. Let's go find him so that he can explain himself. I'm Mj, by the way."

"Nice to meet you too," Sora muttered under her breath as she followed the girl up the stairs to the second floor. And that was when she got to the whole, staring-in-complete-disbelief part. Tsubasa was sitting calmly on a couch at the far end of the room reading a book. That wasn't the surprising part. The surprising part was the tangle of arms and legs that was in the center of the floor.

"Get off me!"

"Let go of my leg!"

"Where is it?!"

"Who's leg is this?"

"That's mine! OW!"

"Thop bulling by thooth!"

"_**OW!**_"

_"This is rediculous!"_ Sora thought to herself as Mj flung herself into the tangle in an attempt to sort it out. All she did was make it worse. "Swan, let's fix this, shall we?" quickly, she pulled out her bey and launched it toward the tangle of bodies. It's Eternal Sharp performance tip made it easy for the bey to make quick adjustments to its trajectory and, amazingly, either tickle, poke, or freeze everyone out of their tangle and into an orderly circle on the floor.

It was then that Tsubasa looked up from his book to see what had caused this unusual occurance of everyone being quiet at once. "Sora! I'm so glad you made it! I meant to watch for you, but Mj told me to babysit, so I couldn't wait outside for you." He glanced down at the circle of quiet people on the floor. "Wow, maybe you should be here more often."

"Maybe I should," she replied, and summoned Swan back to her hand.


	2. When Yu Gets Tired

**Hello, Everyone! Here is my second entry for Majour's contest. It was supposed to be humor, but it didn't end up quite as funny as I was expecting. I hope you all enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

Fic Two

Category: Humor

Featuring: Yu, Ryuga & Tsubasa

Based on a True Story

When Yu Gets Tired

"Tsubasa, I'm tired," Yu whined.

"Then go to bed," the silver-haired boy replied. "It's late anyway and I'm pretty sure Tithi went to bed hours ago." Tsubasa looked up from his book when he didn't hear anything, and he couldn't help smiling. The little, yellow-haired boy looked like he was about to fall asleep on his feet. Tsubasa set down his book, stood up, and steered the little boy in the direction of the stairs.

They were about half-way up the stairs when Yu started babbling in a strange voice. The words were unintelligable, but Tsubasa was sure that he was singing "Itsy Bitsy Spider." When the little boy started doing the movements, he was certain of it.

Tsubasa barely managed to get Yu the rest of the way up the stairs before the younger boy flopped to the floor and started doing random thrashing movements, babbling all the while. Tsubasa was a little worried, but he knew that the little boy wasn't having a seizure so he simply let him wiggle.

Yu eventually got up and began walking around, still babbling in a nonsensical voice. For the next five minutes, Yu wandered over the entire upstairs babbling and wiggling all over the floor. Tsubasa had planted himself at the top of the stairs to prevent Yu from falling down the stairs when he was, clearly, out of it. Eventually, Yu wandered into Ryuga's room.

Ryuga was dozing peacefully on his bed when he suddenly felt a small body climb onto the bed with him and start kicking it's legs up and down. He reacted instantly, shoving the body off the bed, and drawing in a breath to start yelling. However, when he looked down, all he saw was Yu, lying on his side on the floor, fast asleep. The scolding died in his throat as he watched the peacefully sleeping little boy on the floor. With a resigned huff, Ryuga carefully stepped over the sleeping boy and went to find Tsubasa.

Yu's adopted brother was seated at the top of the stairs with one leg resting on the stair below him, and the other drawn up to his chest in a thoughtful, comfortable position. "Get that kid out of my room," Ryuga demanded, trying to seem angry, but still keeping his voice down so as not to awaken Yu.

Tsubasa simply nodded without commenting, even though Ryuga was certain that he had picked up on his lack of real anger. The two teens returned to Ryuga's room, and Tsubasa lifted the little boy off the floor and into his arms. Ryuga tried to summon up a suitable glare, but he couldn't bring himself to level his full glare at the two brothers.

As Tsubasa left the room with his cargo, Ryuga shut the door and then laid back down on his bed and folded his arms behind his head thoughtfully. Maybe living with Mj and constantly being made to babysit was starting to rub off on him. And if it was, maybe it would be a good idea to try looking for a new place to live. It just wouldn't do for the Dragon Emperor to go soft.

* * *

**As I mentioned at the beginning of this fic, it is based on a true story. Basically, what happened is I went over to a friend's house for a sleepover. One of the other girls who was also staying there let out some kind of second personality and did a lot of the things that I described Yu doing. It was really funny when I was watching it, but I don't think I was able to write it quite right. So, I'm sorry if it's not quite as funny as you were expecting. Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	3. Crossover: How the Bey Spins

**Hello, Everyone! Here is my third entry for Mal's contest. This time I decided to do a crossover with one of my favorite TV shows, Numb3rs. Charlie Eppes is the mathematical genius brother of FBI Special Agent Don Eppes. Charlie consults with the FBI and helps them solve difficult cases. As I was talking to my Dad about the mechanics of a beyblade, I decided to see if I could do anything about Charlie doing something with how beyblades work. As a result, this fic was born. I hope you all enjoy! I'm sorry to those of you who are familiar with Numb3rs. I am NOT a math genius, and so I'm not sure how well I did with the math stuff. I tried to keep it minimal, since I wouldn't be able to do it justice.**

* * *

Fic Three

Category: Crossover Adventure

How the Bey Spins

Professor Charlie Eppes was leaving the CalSci campus late one night. He had stayed to work on some equations for Larry, and had gotten side-tracked. When he realized how late it was, he hadn't even bothered to call his dad. All he could do was head home and hope someone had put dinner in the fridge for him. Charlie was just getting to the near-empty parking lot when he felt something hard hit the back of his head. Pain flared briefly, and then gave way to dark unconsciousness.

~~~123456789~~~

Doctor Ziggurat was pleased when his more inconspicuous agents came back to base with the unconscious math professor. Ziggurat needed his assistance with the final preparations for Spiral Force. He had everything that he needed: Faust, Twisted Tempo, and the mechanism for Spiral Force. All he needed now was to get the professor to check the calculations and see if he had gotten everything right for defeating Gingka and his friends.

~~~123456789~~~

When Charlie awoke, he found himself strapped to a bed. The room he was in was filled with electronic equipment that looked pretty advanced. Except for the painful lump on his head, he didn't seem to be injured, so that was good at least. Now if he could just figure out where he was and what he was doing there!

"Professor Eppes! It's so wonderful to see you awake." The voice was coming from speakers somewhere in the room, so Charlie couldn't see anyone. "You're just in time. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever wake up." A door opened off to his left, and Charlie turned his head to look. A thin, greying man in a dark suit was entering the room. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Doctor Ziggurat. The reason I have brought you here, is because I respect your genius! You are one of the few men on this earth whom I truly consider to be as brilliant as myself. As such, I would like you to help me with something.

"I have created an amazing source of energy which I intend to sell to the highest bidder. I call it Spiral Force. It is perfect, and it reflects my own genius! Because I consider you to be brilliant as well, I am willing to let you help me with my final calculations. I would also like you to assess a few things for me. What do you say, professor? Will you help me?"

"Well, I'd like to know a little more about what I'm dealing with first," Charlie replied, a little uncertainly. He didn't like the phrase 'sell to the highest bidder,' and this guy seemed to be at least a little bit crazy.

"Of course!" Ziggurat replied enthusiastically. He pressed a button on the console nearest to him, and the bonds holding Charlie to the bed released allowing him to sit up slowly and then to stand. "Follow me, Dr. Eppes." Ziggurat turned and exited through the door behind him. Charlie reluctantly followed.

Ziggurat led him to a room also filled with electronic equipment. In the center of the room, there sat a small, top-like thing on a table. The thing had a wide ring of metal topped with a dark-grey plastic ring, held in place with a plastic bolt in the center. "This is Twisted Tempo!" Ziggurat announced as Charlie inspected the small top. "It was created using data from the strongest right-rotating bey, and the strongest left-rotating bey in the world. What I would like you to do, is check the calculations and make sure that this bey will be able to beat both of those other beys."

Charlie was confused. "What is a bey?" he asked.

"The word bey is short for beyblade. Beyblades are tops that hold an unlimited amount of power! Spiral Force is a type of electricity that I have created that is generated by a spinning beyblade. Twisted Tempo is that bey. It will bring us into the next century!"

Charlie was stunned, "You mean that this little top will generate electricity? How?"

"When Tempo has been launched into the special electricity-generating stadium, his rotation will generate the electricity. However, you will not need to concern yourself with that. What I need your assistance with will simply be making sure that Tempo can beat two other specific beys. If he can beat them, he will be able to beat any bey in the world! I will get you all of the data you require, you can work in here, so that you have direct access to Tempo until you are finished. When you are finished, and after I have demonstrated the power of Spiral Force, you will be returned to your home." Ziggurat's face twisted into an evil smile, and Charlie's heart dropped.

_~~~123456789~~~_

Once he had started on his forced work, Charlie couldn't help finding it enjoyable. The sheer number of variables that effected the power and strength of individual beys made the calculations incredibly interesting. The drag of air against the different fusion wheels, the amount of friction generated by the different tips, the height of the spin tracks coupled with the type of performance tip, the weight of the entire bey, there were just so many variables to consider! It was like mathematical heaven.

Once he was sure he had gotten all of the variables, Charlie had determined that Twisted Tempo would, indeed, win against Galaxy Pegasus and Meteo L-Drago. Now, he was simply waiting for Dr. Ziggurat to decide that it was time to let him go.

_~~~123456789~~~_

After Gingka and his friends had infiltrated Ziggurat's city, stopped Spiral Force and rescued Charlie, the mathematician bombarded them with questions. "I don't understand. According to my calculations, you shouldn't have been able to beat Twisted Tempo. How did you do it? Maybe I missed a variable or something."

The kids laughed, and Gingka spoke up to answer his questions. "Well, I think there might have been one thing that Ziggurat didn't tell you about because he doesn't believe in it himself." Charlie looked at him questioningly. "Blader's Spirit!" Gingka exclaimed. "In the end, what determines the outcome of a bey battle is the Blader's Spirit. It's not really something that can be measured and put into an equation. It's the connection between a blader and his or her bey. A bey attacks you at your heart, so if your spirit is strong, then you can take any attack that is thrown at you."

Charlie wasn't sure he quite understood what all that meant, but he was sure that these kids had something that he couldn't account for mathematically. Whatever that something was, it had just saved the planet.


	4. One Last Spark

**Hello, Everyone! Here is my fourth entry for Mal's contest. This fic has kind of been floating around in my brain for a few weeks now and I just got the courage to write it. I wanted to try exploring Ryuga's thoughts as he lay on the stones after his defeat at the end of Fury. I don't think it ended up quite as cool as I was hoping for, but I'm not really sure. I'm harder on myself than you guys are, so you might think it rocks and I might think it sucks. It just depends. I'm also not really sure what category I should post this under so, maybe you guys could give me some hints about that too.**

**I am also briefly mentioning my brother's bey OC, Jamal. Eventually, I will be posting my actual Bey story, and so you guys are getting brief glimpses of the OCs that will dominate that fic. **

**I am going to go ahead and apologize for my possible OOC-ifying of this totally epic character. My brother is better at writing Ryuga, but he wouldn't even consider writing something this emotional. I hope you guys at least like this, and hope that you will be gentle in your rebukes if this totally stinks. Hopefully, the next two will be better.**

* * *

Fic Four

Category: Friendship/Drama (I think)

One Last Spark

Ryuga POV

I had never given much thought to how my life would end. I had always figured that my reign as the Dragon Emperor would never really end. I figured that once L-Drago and I were together, we would never part and never give up the power that we had.

Now, I lay on the stone floor barely able to move. L-Drago lay beside me in pieces, the light of the star fragment extinguished like a candle. There was nothing left. The one thing that would have defeated Nemesis would now never be completed.

For the first time ever, I wished that I had helped Gingka and the others. Even Jamal, who had followed me for almost a year now, had always been willing to help the other Legendary Bladers. He hadn't really said much about it or pushed the point, but I could see it in his eyes when he looked at the kid, Kenta, or at his own transformed bey, Burn Dragon.

And Kenta. That annoying kid who had followed me around for the past month or so was so determined to get me to help that he had actually developed a new move in the hopes of defeating me. He hadn't managed to do so, but he had cracked L-Drago's face bolt. He had made me get serious just for a split second.

Now, when I might have been able to swallow my pride and help them like I had promised, I was unable to do so. L-Drago was crushed, and so was I. My body was, and even my bey spirit, which had always burned as bright and hot as a dragon's fire, had been completely stamped out. Only dying embers remained. As I listened to the others battle, I let myself slowly begin to drift away.

It was then, when I was almost gone that I heard Kenta join in the fight. I could hear the fire of his bey spirit in his voice. The heat and power of it was shooting sparks everywhere. One, single spark managed to land on the dying embers of my own spirit. The heat of it burned, igniting the embers into a tiny candle flame. One last spark of spirit.

I knew that I had been given a second chance. Just as L-Drago absorbed the power of his opponent's spin, I absorbed that single spark. I let it build inside me until I could see something rising out of the flames.

A blue-white dragon soared up out of the building flames. She circled me for a moment, and then nudged her nose under my body, lifting me up. At her touch, my spirit ignited at last, burning as brightly as it had ever done before.

My bey was on its launcher and I knew what I had to do. I launched L-Drago Destructor for the last time. As she circled Kenta, instead of taking power, she gave power. We gave Kenta the power of the star fragment. Then, just as Gingka's Storm Pegasus had so long ago, my L-Drago Destructor disolved into white sparks and was absorbed into the dragon that I was now perched astride.

My beautiful L-Drago lifted up into the sky, taking me with her. Together, we soared higher and higher into the shining white light that opened in front of us like a great, shining gate. It was then that I heard a great voice say, _"Greater love has no man than this; that he lay down his life for a friend. You have willingly given up the power that you have always craved, Ryuga. Welcome home, My Son."_

* * *

**I want to add a little explanation for this last part. As a Christian, I believe that anyone can be saved even at the last minute. I feel that Ryuga's sacrifice of his power at the end would count, in this setting, as a repentance.**

_**Please don't kill me. -_- *peek* ;l**_


	5. Rocks Beyblades Happy Day!

**Hello, Everyone! Here is my fifth entry for Mal's contest. This fic features the OC of a good friend of mine. In my Bey story, my character comes into the story just before the Survival Battle in Fusion. Because of that, it didn't work out to have this scene in my story. I wrote this for my friend because he wanted Katashi to see the Green Hades Stadium. Sorry for the shortness!**

* * *

Fic Five

Category: OC

Rocks + Beyblades = Happy Day!

Katashi was happy. They had just found Gingka, and his new friend seemed to be much better than when he had last seen him. His brother, Kyoya was being slightly less grumpy, and they had even met a new blader who was a good friend of Gingka's. Not only that, but his stomach was full of deliciously cooked food that was almost as good as Madoka's.

Hyoma and Gingka were showing them places where they used to beyblade when they were kids. Kyoya didn't seem all that impressed, but Katashi didn't mind. He was just happy that everyone else was happy. "We have one more stop," Hyoma said gravely. Gingka gulped audibly. Katashi was confused. Gingka had been doing so well, why was he nervous all of a sudden?

It took them a little while, but when they reached the last stop, Katashi totally flipped out. Before anyone could stop him, he had flung himself on the ground at the edge of the stadium. His cheek was pressed against the glassy rock of the Green Hades stadium and he was extoling the virtues of the rare rock.

Kyoya, embarassed and annoyed, strode over to his brother, grabbed the back of his vest and yanked him backward about four feet. "Stop doing that!" he growled.

"Doing what?" Katashi asked, puzzled.

"Acting like such a nerd!"

"But I am a nerd!"

"Just shut up and watch the battle!" Katashi was content with that, and watched the battle happily, alternating between watching they beys, gazing longingly at the rock, and watching the movements of Gingka and Hyoma.

Everything was going fine until the very end when Gingka used Starblast Attack to shatter the rock. Katashi lost it again, and Benkei had to hold him back from leaping into the stadium.

Finally, the battle was over, and Katashi rushed over to the stadium. Madoka was worried that he would be upset, but he just wanted to feel the edges of the shattered rock. He was babbling away, making notes in his book about how the rock had cracked and the patterns that it had made.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. _My brother is such a nerd._


End file.
